Die
by Azure Archer
Summary: Dark fic. What's happened to Tomoyo after years of being ignored by Sakura? The insanity that has creeped its way into her mind.. What will it drive her to do to Syaoran? To herself?


Disclaimer: I own nada. The song belongs to Voltaire too.

Authors Note: I hope you like it… And no I'm not saying that Tomoyo would turn out like this after the show... but it's always been an idea of mine. This is about... I'd say… maybe 8 years after the end of the show?

xxxx

'_It's a beautiful night... a clear sky and a nice breeze. It'd be perfect if she was alone, or better yet, if I was with her._

"I saw you with him. You looked so happy.  
All of that can change, cause I am so lonely  
and I have lots of time to send you straight  
to the Devil."

Sakura and Syaoran walked down the abandoned path to the younger woman's college. She had been taking night classes for a while now.

_But does she tell me? No… I found out when she walked right by me on her way in… Not even a 'hello'. …She hasn't even called me in over a year. Hell, we haven't even spoken more than two sentences to each other in three! Do I not exist to her anymore? Ever since he came back from Hong Kong… it's like I died to her._

"I'm taking my time  
to plan your demise.  
What if I were to cut you up and mail each part  
to a different town?"

As they reach the University doors, Tomoyo sits on a near by bench. Their lips meet causing her to shudder.

_It should've been me kissing her! He took her from me… How naïve I was! Naïve... and so easily my heart would warm up. Her happiness was mine… I swear of I didn't know myself any better; I'd say I was on crack._

"It would take the most  
brilliant private eye the rest of his life  
just to put you together.  
A piece in each mailbox all over the planet  
from Moscow to Tokyo to Guadalajara."

After Syaoran was out of earshot, she stood. "This is it… This is what you get for taking her from me." She muttered to herself. No longer the sickly girl she once was, Tomoyo now had quite the build.

_After she left me... what else could I do? I was weak… because I only thought of her, never myself. …But now look at me. I'm surprised she didn't read about me in the papers! 'Girl masters all levels of karate in thirty five months! Super woman has arrived!' But of course how could she? …With him blinding her like that._

"But I'm taking my time... To plan your demise."

Silently she follows him to the king penguin park, he usually went there after dropping her off. Tapping him lightly on the shoulder, he turned around in a fighting stance.

"D-Daidoji-san? Is that you?" he barely managed to hide the shock in his voice. Quickly giving her a look over he sweat dropped, coming out of his stance. "You've… You look much healthier! Tomoyo nodded and smiled innocently at him, putting her hands behind her back and stretching out her chest slightly.

When she opened her eyes she smirked inwardly at his open gawking. "Thank you Syaoran-kun. How's Sakura been?" the violet haired woman asked softly.

"Oh, she's been good! Good... Yourself?" he asked, still running his eyes up and down her body.

"I've been good… I've also been meaning to talk to you… Syaoran-kun." Tomoyo replied quietly, walking up to the slightly taller man and looking up to him.

"What about Tomoyo-san? You can talk to me about anything." The brunette smiled.

She walked a little closer to him and drew a line up his chest with her index finger. "You knew I loved Sakura-chan when she moved in with you, didn't you?" she mumbled.

Syaoran paused quietly in guilt before nodding. "Just like I had thought... And you still went with her.?" Again he nodded. "But you encouraged us! You said it was ok."

"You believed me?"

There was an awkward silence. "Once more... just as I had thought Syaoran-kun. …Did you think of me the first time you two fucked?" she asked looking the startled man straight in the eyes.

"Tomoyo-san!" Syaoran yelled in shock.

"Did you?"

"…Yes."

The violet haired woman laughed causing Syaoran to shudder. _This isn't the Tomoyo-san I used to know. She's changed… so much._

"Well thank you! That was very… considerate of you. Ever _see_ me instead? Hm Syaoran?" she asked teasingly. This time he bit his tongue. "Come on… You can tell me anything Syaoran!" she giggled at her little pun, then managed to get even closer to him. Now their faces were mere inches apart. The young man went into his fighting stance once again but stayed silent. Tomoyo waited.

A few minutes passed before he looked down to reply with a clenched jaw. "Yes."

That caused the violet haired woman to smile, confusing Syaoran more. "Tsk Tsk Syaoran! What would Sakura-chan think of that? …You don't deserve her you know." A tone in her voice that had begun playful ended with a deathly seriousness.

"I wait for the day when I'll finally defile  
the bodies of my ex lover's lovers.  
I'll pile high to the sky  
the bodies of my ex lover's lovers"

He looked at her half disturber, half curious. "What do you mean?"

"I was hoping you'd ask that." Daidoji-sama walked past him and stopped. She looked up to the sky, her back facing his.

"I've never thought of anyone but her since grade school... since I met her. I've always loved her. You. …You know her for what? A year? And you have her complete heart. I've been watching you Syaoran. You've slept with countless other women behind Sakura-chan's back… You lie to her then kiss her good night." Her eyes narrowed and she turned to him.

"You deserve nothing. Now… I've been loyal to her since day one. I've made her costume after costume.. cake after cake. I've listened to her talk about you every hour of the day and night. What do I get for it? Being ignored for three years straight… You did this Syaoran." Venom dripped from her words.

He turned around and opened his mouth to object.

"You took her from me." Tomoyo continued, her voice lowering to a growl.

"I wait for the day when I'll finally destroy  
the bodies of my ex lover's lovers.  
I'll pile high to the sky  
the bodies of my ex lover's lovers  
Die die die die die die  
Watch them die."

Slowly, she positioned herself in a similar fighting stance. "And now… I'm taking her back."

"You're crazy! Tomoyo-san! I didn't-"Cut off by a blow to his jaw, he looked like a deer caught in headlights. "What the hell's happened to you?" he asked breathless from utter amazement at her actions.

"Time Syaoran… Time."

So the fight began.

Tomoyo threw another punch at him, but he was ready and easily blocked it. This repeated a few more times before she faked a right hook, and kicked his knees out. Syaoran fell to the ground and clutched his right knee.

"What's wrong, can't hit a girl? Come on Syaoran, hit me!" she yelled at him with a fire in her once dull and innocent eyes, and for once in his life, Syaoran was afraid. Quickly getting up, he realized he'd have to fight.

First he tried basics on her, hoping to conserve his energy. Ten minutes later, he found out that that wasn't going to work when he was thrown off his feet once more. He hadn't managed to lay a finger on her and she seemed disappointed.

"I know you're better than that Syaoran. Come on."

_She's toying with me! _

Giving it all he had, Syaoran put his full weight and power into his attacks. A few minutes later, he stood slumped over and panting. The most damage he had done was a hard blow to her upper arm and grazing her stomach.

"Aww… That's it? Wow... I thought you were better. I worked that hard for this?" Tomoyo walked up to him slowly. "My turn I guess..." she muttered and became a blur in his vision. "T-Tomoyo! Stop!"

Before he could reach, she elbowed him in the back, throwing him to the ground once more. She easily picked him up and threw him against a near by tree.

"This is for lying to Sakura-chan..." she punched him in the nose, snapping it cleanly. Syaoran yelped in pain and cupped his nose.

"This… is for blinding her and keeping her away from me." The violet haired woman planted a swift and powerful kick to his crotch causing him to double over.

She dragged him in front of her, kneeled down, and grasped his skull lightly. "And this… Is for taking her from me. Goodbye… Syaoran."

"Three heavy stones will keep it from floating,  
weigh it down to the bottom, food for the fishes.  
And I know that it won't be discovered  
'cause I will be careful, so very careful.  
What if it doesn't rain for days and the river is  
reduced to its muddy bed?"

With that, she snapped his neck. The brunette fell to the ground with a thud and Tomoyo's chest filled with warmth.

"He's gone..." she smiled sadistically. "Gone. Finally…Yes!" she screamed to the Gods and laughed hysterically. Daidoji turned back to the man she had just killed and let her manic laughter die to a chuckle. Joy spread throughout her entire being and she clutched her sides from the laughter. "YES!"

"With a corpse exposed I would work in haste  
and I might bury the bones in a shallow grave.  
And the ran comes and moves rocks and the stones  
washes away all the dirt and the mudflows  
Bones are exposed and well.  
you know how that goes!"

…

_Tomoyo Daidoji bolted up in her bed, beads of sweat running down her brow. She brought a hand to a chest and took a breath. 'That dream again…. God, why?" she asked herself miserably. _

"I saw you with him, you looked so happy.  
That will never change because I know myself  
too well."

_Getting out of bed she walked to her dresser. She'd been having that reoccurring dream for months now. Now.. She feared she might actually go through with it. _

"_Sakura-chan…" she whispered weakly, tears brimming her eyes. "I … I can't put your heart in danger. You're happiest when with Syaoran-kun... I … won't take that away form you..." _

_She was determined to stop herself from hurting her beloved Sakura-chan. She wouldn't… even though she yearned for it with every fiber of her being. She wouldn't. _

_The young violet haired woman slowly opened the top draw of her dresser and puller out a cloth covered object. Almost as if her arms were weighted, she lifted the wrappings to reveal a Beretta M1934. _

"_No matter what the cost."_

I don't have the courage  
to carry out my dreams_  
_And only there will I see them  
Die Die die die die die die  
watch them die.."

_Tomoyo shakily brought the gun to her mouth. Angling it slightly upwards, she relished in the relief to come, finding the guns metallic taste comforting. "Gomen nasi Sakura-chan… But this is the only way..." _

_All past doubts gone, she took a final breath and pulled the trigger…_

_Then everything went black._

_x_

_xx_

_xxx_

Finis. Ok, first off I know Tomoyo is wicked OOC, that's how its supposed to be. And please don't be offended by the story line... I mean, reviews are welcome, flames and all… But... don't kill me too much? Thanks, hope you liked it.


End file.
